It is desirable to mount electronic equipment and other household items on walls and ceilings. The mounting process can be labor intensive and take a significant length of time. One installation step that takes significant time is the physical connection of the electronic device to the underlying structure such as drywall. For example, mounting sound system speakers or a medicine cabinet to a wall can require the use of multiple mounting brackets and multiple screws to tighten per bracket.
Accordingly, what is needed is a clamping system that not only reduces the time required to mount various electronic and non-electronic household devices to a structure such as wall or a ceiling, but which is modular and easily adaptable to a wide variety of other devices which may need to be mounted to a structure.